Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, and digital cameras. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area. Individual dies on a wafer may be formed using semiconductor processing techniques. After device formation, the dies may be cut from the wafer by a saw, laser or the like. The dies may be spaced apart by a dicing street, scribe line or the like to account for the width of the cutting apparatus.